Remember
by Lady Quotes
Summary: What happens when Sakura wakes up with no memory?
1. Chapter 1

_The character do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them a while to put words in their mouths._

The young girl woke up slowly, the sun shining in her face. She weakly raised an arm to shield he eyes from the harsh light. She made a low uncomfortable sound, she seemed to have numerous aches but her head was the worst and the sun hurt her eyes. She looked around for a clock trying to figure out what time it was. She finally found it on the side table. It was just after eight. She wasn't sure what, but she had the feeling she should be up to do something, she just couldn't remember what. Then her eyes widened and she gasped, her arm dropped to her side and she sat straight up in shock. She couldn't remember who she was, nothing. Not her name, where she was, the date… it was all gone. Somewhere inside her she heard a voice telling her sharply to calm down. She took a deep breath and then the door opened. A gorgeous tall, well endowed, blonde woman entered.

"Ah, Sakura, you're finally awake, you had us worried," she said walking over and checking her vitals.

"S…Sakura? Is… is that my name?" the young girl asked hesitantly.

The blonde woman stopped what she was doing and looked Sakura straight in the eye, checking her critically. "Sakura, what do you remember?" she asked in an even tone that gave nothing away.

Sakura stopped and thought for a moment, scrounging her brain for anything, any memory at all. She took a shuddering breath and swallowed, "I… I can't remember anything," she said, her panic rising in her voice and she seemed close to tears.

Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's. "Sakura, calm down, it will be alright. You did get a hit on the head. I'm sure that's all it is. Now let me take a look and then we'll let your parents and some of your friends visit with you. With amnesia the only cure is time; don't try to force it. That will only make it worse." Tsunade examined Sakura and then sat down. "Now, I'm going to give you a little information before I let the others in. Your name is Haruno Sakura, you're fifteen. My name is Tsunade, I am the Hokage of Konoha which is your village. You're training under me to become a medical nin. You were in a fight with other ninjas and from what I've been told were slammed against a tree and knocked unconscious. That is probably what caused the amnesia. Now, the best way to help cure amnesia is to find familiar things. Basically just live your life and your memory will come back on their own, in their own good time. There's no telling how short or long that time will be, the only thing you can do is wait and keep moving forward. Once you're feeling better we'll do some tests to see what you remember and what you don't and we'll go from there, for now, just relax and visit with your friends." Tsunade instructed. "I'll let them in after you've eaten," she said as a nurse brought a breakfast tray in.

Tsunade left and Sakura was left alone with her thoughts.

Sakura ate slowly and mechanically her thoughts on everything else. 'Haruno Sakura,' she kept repeating to herself over and over trying to find a spark, to find something familiar, but it didn't seem to mean anything to her, she couldn't remember anyone saying her name, calling her, happy, angry nothing. She shoved the food away and went to the washroom. Since she didn't seem to have any trouble standing she decided to take a quick shower. Afterwards she felt refreshed if not any less trouble and she pulled on some fresh pajamas climbing back into bed just as her parents came in.

Her mother hugged her around her neck, "Oh Sakura, don't you recognize us, it's Mother and Father?" asked crying just a little. Her father didn't say anything, but you could see the pain in his eyes that his little girl didn't know them.

Finally it was too much for them and they left promising to come back tomorrow her father leading her mother away who was still crying. And finally her friends came in.

Naruto came barreling in first dragging Hinata behind him. He'd met her on his way to visit Sakura and had taken her along for the ride. "Hey Sakura!" he said skidding to a stop by her bed, "For sure you remember me, I'm your teammate Naruto, I'm going to be the next Hokage! The greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!" he exclaimed flashing her his foxy grin.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. He had enough energy for ten people. She shook her head still smiling though, "Sorry… Naruto, I don't remember anything," she looked to Hinata who's hand Naruto still had in his grasp. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked.

Hinata who was already blushing because Naruto was holding her hand turned bright red and immediately passed out.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed catching her and then swinging her up into his arms, holding her as though she weighed nothing. "She always faints," he said shaking his head, mystified, and completely distracted from Sakura's question.

"I'll call a nurse," Sakura said, concerned and pressed her call button. A nurse came in a moment later and tsking led Naruto out so they could check her out, though apparently this wasn't the first time this had happened.

The rest of her friends came to visit all day. It was like a parade in and out of Sakura's room. Everyone had heard what had happened and they all came most with flowers. By the late after noon Sakura was exhausted and finally alone again as she closed her eyes to take a nap. She heard the door quietly open and a low voice whispered, "Sakura…"

_And that's where I'm going to leave you. (Insert evil laugh here.) Review if you like it, constructive criticism is always welcome, oh, and if you find any typos let me know so I can fix them._

_Lq_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, as I'm sure you're aware, I do not own the rights to the Manga, the Anime, nor any of the movies. Nor do I own the rights to the characters. In this fic I did use a couple of brief scenes as a flash-back. Just so you know, I do not watch the show in English, I prefer the Japanese with subtitles so, the translation may not be accurate to the English version. Tough cookies. Watching it in English is cheating, and lazy. Believe it! - lol that is a prime example of why I prefer the fan translations. Anyways, hope you enjoy it, it's been a long time coming, but I have a little more free time now, so hopefully I'll be able to keep it up. Thanks to every one who reviews... except one, who asked if the person at the door was Sasuke. This is a Sakura-Lee fanfic. *shakes head* I'm not going to say anything else about that, but you know who you are Dobe. For everyone else, enjoy._

Sakura blinked slowly, just a little annoyed to be bothered. The visitors had really taken it out of her and she really wanted to be alone and to sleep. She looked over toward the doorway. A young man was standing there wearing a green jumpsuit. He had thick eyebrows and a bowl cut in his black hair. He was holding a single flower obviously for her. She gasped as though hit as an images flashed through her mind like a film collage.

"My name is Rock Lee! You're Sakura-san? let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" he told her in a hallway surrounded by people flashing a confident smile.

Then she saw him land in front of her, protecting her... for some reason with a squirrel on his shoulder.

She was very confused for a few moments.

"Hello Sakura-chan," he said cheerfully coming into the room. There was a vase on the table next to her and he carefully replaced the flower in it with the new one. "Tsunade-sensai already warned me that you wouldn't remember me so I'll introduce myself..."

"Lee?" Sakura asked, reaching out for his arm.

"Sakura-chan! You've regained your memories! That is wonderful!" he said grabbing her hand for a moment. Then a thought occurred to him. "I need to let Tsunade know! I knew the power of your youth would not fail you!" he exclaimed as he began to leave.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed.

Lee stopped in his tracks, now confused. "You don't want Tsunade-sensai to know? I'm sure she'll be relieved. Everyone's been so worried about you."

She shook her head and winced. "No, I mean, I don't remember everything... I just..." she grimaced as she tried to remember. "I just remember you," she said and blushed a little.

That stopped Lee dead, obviously confused.

"But... why didn't Tsunade-sensai tell me I have a boyfriend?" she asked confused.

At that Lee turned bright red. This was the most awkard moment of his life. "You, uh... well, you don't Sakura-chan..." he tried to explain.

"Oh," she said blushing back. "Did we break up then? Or maybe there's something worse wrong with me. But, no, I'm sure it was true. You asked me out. You swore you'd protect me... and you did... I know you did!" she said starting to become upset.

"Sakura-chan," he said anxiously, "You must calm yourself. Rest. Your memory is correct... but..." he became very awkward now, torn between embarrassment and making Sakura feel better. Sakkura obviously won out, as it always did. "Sakura-chan... you said no, but it doesn't matter," he said hastily, "I will still protect you."

Sakura was obviously stunned. "Lee-kun... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we're friends now," he was quick to assure her. "I should probably go, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to bring you the flower. I was hurt once and someone brought me flowers every day. It meant alot to me."

"Would, um... would you stay until I fall asleep?" she requested a little shyly.

"Of course, if you wish, Sakura-chan," he said immediately pulling up the little chair and putting it next to her bed.

She took his hand, hardened and roughened from training and held it in her soft hands as she fell asleep. He sat and watched her, just marvelling her beauty until finally he fell asleep aswell. He awoke stiff and disoriented because Sakura had begun to move restlessly in her sleep. "No... no," she mumbled, then she sat bolt-upright "Lee!" she gasped, then looked around, confused.

"Sakura-chan, I'm here, are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked immediately concerned.

"Lee! You're okay!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I had the most horrible dream. There was this big arena and people were fighting and you... you were hurt, you were almost killed. It was horrible!"

"Shh, it's okay," Lee said awkwardly. He patted her on the back, not sure what to do with his arms. This was what he'd always dreamed of, but he couldn't take advantage of Sakura like that. "Tsunade-sensai fixed me up. I'm fine now, and you came to visit me at the hospital, when I was hurt. Don't worry, everything's fine now," he tried to reassure her.

"But, you mean it really happened?" she pushed away to look him in the eyes.

He just nodded.

"This is so weird, why can I only remember you?" she asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask Tsunade, or maybe your memories are just coming back gradually," he said. "Either way you need to sleep," he said fluffing her pillow and then tucking her back in. "It's definitely past visiting hours," he said regretfully. "I should get home."

"Oh," she said looking sad, "Will... I mean, if you're not too busy, do you think you could visit me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course! I will get up extra early to train so I can be here for first visiting hours for you!" he said striking his nice-guy pose.

She giggled, somehow reassured, "Okay... then goodnight I guess."

"Sweet dreams Sakura-chan," he said, bowing to her before leaving.

"Sweet dreams Lee-kun," she said softly before drifting off to sleep again.

***


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the rights to Naruto nor any affiliated characters, etc._

The next morning Lee was up before the sun and training. By the time Tenten and Lee arrived he'd already finished his training routine for the morning. Gai arrived shortly afterwards. "Goodmorning Tenten-san and Neji-san, isn't it a wonderfully youthful day?"

Tenten glared at him balefully, "How can you be so cheerful so early in the morning?"

Neji just nodded at him and then set about training.

"Lee, you are especially youthful this morning! Have you already finished your training?" Gai asked.

"Hai Sensai! I must finish early this morning for I have something important to do afterwards," Lee replied.

"What are you doing today?" Tenten asked warring between annoyance and curiosity.

"Sakura, the beautiful flower asked me to visit her in the hospital this morning!" he said with stars in his eyes.

"Well, then don't keep her waiting! Your hard work will pay off!" Gai predicted, sending Lee off immediately. Tenten and Neji paused and exchanged a look with a sigh. Lee was only going to get hurt again.

***

Lee arrived at the hospital, it was still a few minutes until visitor's hours, but no one stopped him. As he got to Sakura's room he heard Tsunade's voice. "Well, Sakura-san, you seem to be recovering nicely. Unless you have a change I'll release you this afternoon. I think it's best if you go home where everything will be more familar. We'll give you a few days off and then decide whether you're ready to try working at the hospital again," there was a pause, and then Tsunade spoke again, "Ah, Lee-san, excellent timing, please come in as well, there's something else I'd like to discuss with you as well."

Lee came into the room, embarrased at being caught easedropping, even by accident. "I'm sorry Hokage, I didn't meant to..."

"It's fine Lee-san, I knew you were there. Now Sakura's already told me that she's begun to remember things, and that you've helped that. If you have no objections, I would request that you try to spend more time with Sakura over the next few days in an effort to help cure her amnesia," Tsunade paused to wait for his answer.

"Of course Hokage, I would do anything to assist Sakura-chan in getting well," Lee exclaimed.

"Good, that's settled then, you won't be receiving any missions outside the village unless we have an emergency for the next few days then. We'll consider Sakura your primary assignment," Tsunade said decisively.

"Oh, I don't want to inconvenience Lee-kun," Sakura exclaimed, "I mean, it's hardly fair to him to have to waste all his time on me."

"I don't mind, really Sakura-chan," he said vehemently.

"Well, if you're sure, I wouldn't mind the company while I try to get used to everything again," she admitted.

"Alright," Tsunade said rising, "I'll be back this afternoon to sign your release papers," she said and left the room smiling to herself.

Sakura turned her attention back to Lee, smiling she gestured to the chair, "Sit down, visit me," she said.

Lee obediently sat down in the chair recently vacated by Tsunade. "So, have you remembered anything new?" he queried.

Sakura's face fell, "No, not yet," she said shaking her head. "But Tsunade is optimistic that it'll be easier when I go home. So," she said changing the topic, "What were you doing this morning?" she asked and had him tell her all about his training, what he'd been doing, and why he did it.

She had a few other visitors that morning, her parents, Ino, Naruto everyone gave Lee an odd look, but didn't mention say anything about his presence... except Naruto. He bounded into the room with his usual energy. "Hey Sakura-chan! Are you better today? I saw Oba-chan and she said she'd be letting you go home today. Hey," he said noticing Lee. "Fuzzy eyebrows, what are you doing here?"

Sakura sat straight up in the bed. "Hey! You take that back and apologize, there's nothing wrong with Lee-kun's eyebrows and I ASKED him to visit me!" she said angrily.

"Sakura-chan," Lee said putting his hand out to calm her, "it's alright, it's just a joke, Naruto and I are friends, I don't mind. Please, calm yourself."

Naruto was completely flabbergasted, first that Sakura was defending Lee and then that she hadn't hit him yet. He actually let out a suprised "Sorry."

"Alright, well if you're sure you don't mind," she said laying back against the pillows. "But I still don't like it."

"I'll, uh, visit you tomorrow then..." Naruto said, absolutely astonished. "I'll see you later Lee, we'll spar," he offered, leaving, still looking like he wasn't sure what had just happened.

Sakura and Lee turned back to each other, slowly they both started to laugh. After a few moments of laughter Sakura paused. "Did he call the Hokage Oba-chan?" she asked.

Lee nodded slowly, "Yes," he shrugged, "It's Naruto," he said in explanation, from Sakura's expression that didn't seem to be enough, "He doesn't seem to realize that there are any rules except his own," he said with a laugh. "It seems to work for him," he said with a shrug.

The rest of the morning they spent in conversation, with occasional interruptions from nurses or other visitors. Sakura asked question after question while Lee told her all about himself.

Tsunade finally came long after Sakura was getting imatient to get out of the hospital. Lee escorted Sakura home and then watched as she slowly walked around her apartment looking at the pictures she had. She paused in the middle of the room and then locked eyes with Lee. She slowly shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

With a trembling sigh her eyes welled up with tears. Within seconds Lee was next to her, holding her gently as she cried. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry... I... I thought... I would... remember," she managed to get out in between sobs.

Lee's worried expression softened and he gently rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "It's alright, it'll probably just take time. Shh," he said and gently kissed the top of her head. With a shuddering sigh she looked up and her tear-stained face was so adorable, yet he didn't want her to ever have to cry. "It's okay," he said, more asking if she was then stating a fact.

Sakura nodded slowly and became very aware of the hard body holding her so close. "Lee-kun," she whispered and then before he realized what she was doing she leant forward and kissed him. It was wonderful, her lips seemed to fit perfectly against his and for a moment she completely forgot everything.

Lee was frozen in shock, half believing it was a dream, he was kissing her back before he realized what he was doing. It was even better than he'd imagined, it took a few moments for the circumstances to sink into his brain. With the willpower that came from his years of training he broke off the kiss and firmly but gently put Sakura aside, although her hands didn't seem to want to let him go. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan," was all he managed to get out before Sakura covered his mouth.

"No, I don't want to hear it. It was my fault and I'm not sorry, and I don't think I will be even when I get my memory back, but we can have that discussion later. Now, I'm going to get changed," she grimaced at the clothes she'd been wearing, "And then maybe we can make some plans. I'll be right back," she said hunting out her bedroom.

Lee was a little stunned. This new Sakura suprised him at every turn, yet, she was still very much the kunochi he'd fallen in love with. It was very hard to keep his wits around her, and he absolutely did not want to take advantage of her. It wasn't fair to her, but she didn't seem to be taking that view and he wasn't sure how much longer he could be noble. He looked around the apartment. There were actually still a few boxes she hadn't unpacked yet, she had actually just moved in, not more than a week before the mission. Her mother was sad to see her leave, but Sakura had always wanted to be independent, it wasn't suprising she moved out when she did. He glanced around at the pictures she'd taken out, obviously her most important ones. There was a picture of her team, surprising though the current one, he didn't see Sasuke anywhere, there was her family photo, a picture of her and Ino and... he blinked in suprise there was a picture of her and him, she'd ran into him at a festival, maybe a month ago, but he didn't remember a photo being taken.

Sakura returned momentarily, dressed in clean clothes. "So Lee-kun, where do you suggest we start?"

"Well," he said thoughtfully, considering her apartment, "We could begin at your parents?"

Sakura bit her lip, trying to think how to say it without sounding ungrateful, "I'd rather not, just yet, they, well, I make them uncomfortable and then I feel guilty, and we both try to hide it, so as not to make the others feel worse and honestly, it exhausts me. Is there anywhere else we could go?" she asked, already feeling bad for not wanting to see her parents.

"That's understandable," Lee said, "Well, how about we start with the school and then maybe the training yard? You spent alot of time at both," he suggested trying to get her mind off of her parents.

Sakura smiled and his heart leapt, "Thank you," she said, for more than just the suggestion.

"Well, let's go then," Lee said and herded her out the door again.

***

The arrived at the school just as lessons were finishing. They wandered the busy halls full of students. Lee led Sakura to Iruka's classroom. He was just gathering his papers to leave and looked up as they entered, "Can I... oh, hello Sakura-san, Lee-san," he nodded at them both cheerfully. "It's good to see you so well Sakura, you gave us quite a scare for a bit. Feeling better?" he asked.

Sakura smiled tentatively and looked questioningly at Lee.

"Sakura-chan, this is Iruka-sensai. He was your teacher until you left the academy, this was your classroom," Lee explained.

"Oh..." said Sakura.

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself, I wasn't thinking," Iruka apolpgoized.

"No, it's alright, but thank you, I am feeling much better, and Lee-kun is being kind enough to show me around again to try to jog my memory," she said smiling taking Lee's arm firmly.

Lee blushed not sure what to say to that. But Iruka smiled a knowing grin, "Yes, I'm sure, very kind," he said holding in a laugh at Lee's discomfort. He and Sakura talked for a few minutes, though she seemed to still remember everything he'd taught, she didn't remember learning it or any of the anecdotes he told of her years at school, though she laughed at them, more heartily than she would have before. It seemed as though some restraint she'd put on herself wasn't necessary any longer. When they took their leave Iruka watched them go with a thoughtful look on his face. It would almost be a pity when she got her memory back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any affiliated characters.

_A special thanks goes out to all my reviewers. My muse has struck me, and this chapter's pretty long for me, so this chapter is dedicated to you, hope you enjoy._

They left the school talking quietly together. Although Lee was ahead of her in school he did know some stories from Naruto, so he amused her by telling her stories about her years in school and about her team. When they got to the training field she saw a frantic Naruto with an unconscious Hinata in his arms. "Sakura-chan!!!" he yelled running over to him. "I don't know what happened we were training and she just went all red an passed out! Is there something wrong with her? Did I do something wrong?" he babbled half distraught.

"Naruto-kun, stop, calm down. First just set her down gently and let me look at her and tell me exactly what you were doing when she fainted," Sakura said with authority.

Naruto took a deep breath and gently set Hinata down on the ground between them. He quickly took off his jacket and made a pillow for her head. Sakura hid her smile behind her hair. "Now what happened?" she asked as she looked the girl over, checking blood pressure, her pupils, and breathing.

"I don't know!" Naruto wailed. "I ran into her on my way here, she was just standing in an alley and I stopped and asked her to train. She was a little red then, but she said she was fine when I asked and came with me to train. I was showing her a new skill and she just collapsed."

"What new skill, show me exactly what you did," Sakura commanded, Hinata seemed to be fine.

"Oh, it's really great! Pervy Sage just taught me," he grabbed Lee to show Sakura what he meant.

Sakura started to laugh, one hand covering her eyes, "Oh, Naruto, you're clueless."

Naruto dropped his hands and Lee quickly stepped back. "What? What did I do?"

"Naruto, where you just put your hands, you," she broke off into laughter, and it was a moment before she could continue, "You groped her. You're just lucky she likes you otherwise you probably would have gotten a fist instead of her just fainting."

"But it was just training, that doesn't count," then finally something else clicked in Naruto's head. "Wait a second! You said she likes me, that can't be it, you like me and you hit me all the time," he accused.

Again peals of laughter escaped, "Naruto... I don't think... it's the same kind of like."

Again he looked confused and dropped his gaze down to Hinata's unconscious face, "Not the same... wait a sec! You don't mean she like like's me... She's the Hyuga Heiress! She can't like me like that, I mean, maybe after I'm Hokage, but I'm... she just wouldn't."

Sakura shook her head ruefully, "Naruto, I don't think you actually have much choice about that kind of like," she said with a glance at Lee who blushed. "You should think about it, she seems really nice to me. I think she'd be good for you."

"But... she's too good for me," he choked out.

"Then you'll just have to work harder to deserve her," Sakura said matter of factly, "And make sure you do whatever you can to make her happy so she doesn't realize it."

Naruto stared back and forth from Sakura to Hinata as though he had seen the sun for the first time. "Do you really think so?"

"Well, go somewhere private, wait til she wakes up and ask her... but don't be put off if she faints again, I don't think she can help it," Sakura advised.

Naruto blinked a little dazed at all the new ideas he suddenly had, "You're right, I will," he said carefully picking up Hinata and his jacket and turning to leave, then suddenly turned back. "You know, you never used to give me such good advice... thanks," he said before walking away carefully so as not to jostle the unconscious Hinata.

***

Sakura laughed and turned back to Lee, "Well, I'm not quite sure that's a compliment, but I'll pretend," then she noticed Lee's shocked expression, "Lee, what's wrong," said setting her hand on his arm concerned.

"You... she... Naruto... Sakura, Hinata's liked Naruto since before school. I didn't think anything could wake him up to the fact. You... that was a miracle," he was slowly getting over his shock, "Sakura, your spirit of youth has brought Naurto and Hinata together!" he exclaimed and grabbed her around the waist spinning them both around in excitement until they were both dizzy and laughing. The collapsed together laughing under one of the large trees, Lee carefully sheltering Sakura so she landed gently on top of his. Sakura lay on top of Lee still giggling now and then gazing lazily down at Lee. There was a breeze slowly moving the leaves of the tree slowly shading Lee's face before returning it to the sun. Sakura giggled once more and then impulsively leaned up and kissed the tip of Lee's nose.

Lee's eye's widened in shock, and he shook his head, "Sakura, we can't..."

"Shh," said Sakura, gently pressing her finger against his mouth savoring even that small contact, "Don't worry, I'll be good," she promised. With a sigh she sat up, "Well, since we're here anyway, perhaps we should do some training," she suggested.

Lee's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas Morning. "Truely, you want to train with me?" he asked.

Sakura laughed at his excitement, "Sure, why not, I'm sure we trained together often before," she said.

Lee just shook his head, not sure what to say that wouldn't hurt her.

Her face fell for just a second, but she quickly got her cheer back, "Well, I'm sure you'll have lots to teach me then, and we'll make up for it now," she said trying to push past the momentary lapse.

Lee bounded to his feet and held out his hand to help her to her feet as well, and began rattling off all the things they should do. Sakura just smiled and let him lead on, it sounded more like a week's worth of activities to her rather than just an afternoon, but truely, that idea didn't bother her in the slightest.

***

It was dark before they made it back to Sakura's apartment, Sakura could barely walk she was so tired, and although Lee had outdone her in everything he still seemed to have unlimited energy, he had her arm and was half carrying her back. They hadn't even started actual training, this had been just to test her, her strength, her stamina, and well, everything. They finally reached Sakura's apartment which was dark and she sighed at the thought of having to go in and shower and make herself food.

As though he read her mind, Lee spoke up, "Perhaps, Sakura-chan, since you worked so hard today, you'll allow me to make you dinner, for being such a good pupil," he offered.

Sakura smiled up at him, "Lee, you are a mindreader, thank you."

Lee smiled as though she'd just given him the best gift ever, "And perhaps if you're tired I could run a bath for you instead of a shower so you could relax," he offered opening her door for her.

"I take it back," Sakura said, Lee's face dropped afraid he'd said the wrong thing, "You aren't a mind reader, you're my guardian angel, thank you," she said reaching up and kissing him on the cheek before heading wearily to her room to change into a robe for the bath.

Lee grinned at her receding back, it wasn't until she was in her bedroom and out of sight that he was spured into activity. He went into the bathroom and drew the bathwater for Sakura setting up a bubble bath for her and making sure she had everything she needed to relax in the bath while he made her some supper.

***

Sakura gave a contented sigh as she soaked in the tub. Lee was such a sweetheart, she was beginning to have serious doubts on the intelligence or possibly sanity she'd had before her memory loss. Little things kept popping up, like today with Naruto, it seemed like she used to hit him, that he actually expected it. Granted he was rather annoying, but, still, she should have better control than that if she was a ninja, she thought with a frown. She heard a soft tap on the door and Lee's voice, "Dinner will be ready in about five minutes," he said.

"Thank you, I'll be right out," she said smiling again as though the odd thoughts had never come to her. She carefully got out of the bath toweling off and donning her robe and slippers before slipping out of her bathroom and following the delicious smells to her kitchen where she saw Lee just taking dinner off the stove slipping the food into bowls for the two of them.

"It's nothing special," he apologized immediately, "but if you like maybe tomorrow I could go shopping and make you something better."

Sakura had already taken a bite as she was sitting down at the table, "Wow, better than this, I'll have to keep you around, this is already delicious," she teased.

Lee turned bright red and abruptly sat down across from her.

"So," she said taking a breath between bites, "You've told me lots of stories about myself, but you haven't told me stories about yourself. Why did you become a ninja?" she asked.

Well, Lee told her and that story naturally led to Gai and Sakura learned more about Lee that night than she had ever learned before, even when she had her memories, though she didn't realize that of course. It wasn't until Lee noticed Sakura stiffling a yawn that he realized the time, "It's almost midnight!" he exclaimed jumping up and bringing their dishes to the kitchen. "You should get to bed soon and I need to get home if I'm going to get up early to train.

Sakura's face fell at the thought of him leaving. "Lee?" Sakura's voice stopped him in his tracks. "I know it's probably an imposition, I'll understand if you don't want to... " she trailed off, Lee was still looking at her confused, "Would you mind staying the night, I don't want to be by myself, my couch looks comfy, I could take the couch," she offered starting to babble before trailing off.

Lee slowly smiled and walked to Sakura stopping just a foot away, "Sakura, I would be honored to stay here for you, on your couch, I'll always protect you," he said giving her his nice guy pose.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you," she said simply and then immediately started bustling gathering a blanket and pillow from her own bed and making a bed for Lee on the couch. When it was a comfy as she could make it she finally turned back to Lee who had done up the dishes while she was busy. "Well... Goodnight I guess," she said a little awkwardly.

Lee sat down on the makeshift bed and got ready to sleep, "Goodnight Sakura-chan."

Sakura paused at her door, "Oh, Lee-kun," she said.

Lee turned to look at her.

She smiled, "Sweet dreams," she said and then went into her room to prepare for bed taking special care even though Lee wouldn't see, just knowing he was in the other room.

Lee smiled and laid down as well, "Sweet dreams Sakura-chan," he whispered closing his eyes inhaling her scent. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

***

Sakura was trapped in the darkness, surrounded by it, pursued by it. It taunted her, in her own voice, telling her she was a failure, that she was a terrible person, that she was a bad friend. "No, I'm not, that's not who I am!" she cried into the darkness, But it will be it taunted her, you'll be her again, it taunted her in her own voice, then suddenly Lee was there standing just out of reach.

"It's true Sakura, you'll turn away from me and hurt me when your memories return, we can't trust you," he said and then turned and walked away.

"No!" she cried chasing after him, but no matter how fast she ran he kept getting further and further away, "No! Lee! Don't leave me!" she cried out.

Then suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her and she heard his voice comforting her, "Shh, Sakura, it's alright, I'm right here," he said pulling her gently against him and soothingly rubbing her back.

She was awake again and crying in Lee's arms as he soothed her just repeating over again that he was there, that he wouldn't leave her. She finally stopped crying, then gasped, "I'm sorry, I... it was just a bad dream, you must think I'm a child," she said feeling horrible.

"Sakura, everyone has nightmares, it's alright. I'll always be there when you need me," he said gently pulling back so he could see her eyes in the gentle light of the lamp he'd turned on.

It was only then that Sakura realized what he was wearing, or rather, what he wasn't. All he currently had on was a pair of boxer briefs. Her mouth suddenly went dry and her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

Lee's eyes were drawn to the movement and fixated on her mouth, temporarily distracting him with thoughts he'd berate himself for later. "Sakura-chan, I..."

"Lee-kun," Sakura broke in, "I know it's alot to ask, but do you think you could hold me for a while? Just til I fall asleep," she said, not wanting him to leave.

"Sakura-chan," Lee shook his head, she truely was pushing the bounds of his control. With a slow breath, he just nodded and Sakura let out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. Sakura pulled Lee under the covers and nestled contentedly on his chest and the steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep. Lee was at first not sure what to do with his hands, but eventually he settled for her shoulders and before he knew it he was asleep as well.

***

Sakura woke up slowly from the best dream only to find herself wrapped up quite firmly in Lee's arms, one hand was resting gently on her breast and the other was cupping her her bottom. She blushed and then whispered, "Uh, Lee-kun, you need to wake up."

Lee went mmmm and snuggled Sakura closer causing Sakura to gasp, "Sakura-chan," he murmered and then blinked his eyes, coming awake, "Sakura-chan," he said in a completely different tone, completely shocked, "I... your hand.... I'm sorry!" he said obviously at a loss for what to do.

Sakura was confused for a moment and then looked down, her hand had been resting on what she assumed was his leg, but she could now patently feel it was not his leg, especially as it was definitely getting bigger... and harder. Sakura turned bright red and snatched her hand away, "Lee-kun... I'm sorry... I was asleep... It wasn an accident... I didn't, I mean... Oh God," she said covering her face, "What you must think of me!" she exclaimed, absolutely desolate.

Lee was staring at her in shock, "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked not sure what was going on, but he was beginning to think she wasn't angry at him as he had assumed she would be.

"No! You must hate me!" she exclaimed almost in tears.

"You're not angry with me?" Lee asked.

"Of course not, you're angry with me," she said.

"Why would I be angry with you," he asked confused.

"Well, because, I..." her blush spoke adequately enough for her that he understood.

Lee shook his head, "Sakura, I'm not angry with you. Perhaps we should just forget it for now," he suggested, "It was an accident. I'll just get dressed and make breakfast," he offered.

Sakura nodded, and he hurried out, Sakura couldn't help but admire his form even as her retreated and she blushed again as she got dressed for the day. By the time she was dressed she could already smell breakfast. "So," Sakura said coming into the kitchen, "What are we doing today?" she asked sitting down at the table trying her best not to think what he looked like underneath that jumpsuit.

"I have to train this morning with my team. If you wanted you could come, unless you need a break from my company..." Lee offered setting her breakfast down in front of her not looking her in the eye incase she had tired of his company.

"I'd love to train with your team!" she exclaimed, ignoring the rest of the statment, hoping he was not tiring of her company. It seemed to her that he'd always been with her.

Lee smiled at her and began to eat his breakfast, "Ok, well, training first then lunch and then we can do what you like this afternoon."

***

And that pretty much set the tempo for their days. They would spend the morning training with Lee's team. Although Neji and Tenten were worried for their team mate, they couldn't help but warm up to this new guileless Sakura and Gai of course was his exuberant self. The rest of the day they would spend visiting various places that might jog Sakura's memory or visiting with Sakura's friends. Nothing seemed to help though and Sakura was beginning to feel guilty, everyone was trying so hard. Finally it was the day of her check-up and she went to see Tsunade to see how she was progressing.

She entered Tsunade's office and waited til Tsunade looked up and gestured for her to take a seat. Lee was waiting outside. They chatted inconsequently for a few minutes while Tsuned examined her then Tsunade finally got down to business. "Well, you're physically fine, I can tell you've been training again. How's your memory."

"Well... I haven't really remembered anything more," she confessed.

Tsunade nodded, not really suprised, "Don't worry Sakura, it has to come naturally, or not at all, you can't force it," she said comfortingly, assuming Sakura was frustrated.

"Lady Tsunade... what... what if I didn't really want my memory back?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sakura-san, why wouldn't you want your memory back?" Tsunade asked the conversation taking a turn she hadn't anticiapated.

"Well, no one's said anything or anything, but, I've gotten the impression that I wasn't a very nice person or friend... before... and I, well, I'm not sure I want to be that person again," she said, obviously worried about it.

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura, you weren't a bad person, I will admit, you didn't always see the consequences of some of your actions, but even if your memory comes back, you will still remember everything that has happened since. You will still have a choice about what kind of person you want to be... and Sakura, I didn't want to tell you before, but there is a chance that your memory will never come back. I wasn't sure that was something you'd want to know... but maybe it is. Regardless, I think you're ready to return to work, so, whenever you feel you're ready, you can begin your medical training again with the hospital... and Lee will be returned to regular status." With a nod, Sakura was dismissed.

Sakura stopped at the door and turned back, "Thank you," she said before leaving quickly with Lee.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated charcters, places, etc.

_I know, two updates in two days, I don't know what's come over me, but try not to get used it... must be a Christmas present, lol._

So Lee was put back on active duty and Sakura returned to work at the hospital. They still spent all their free time together though, Lee trained when Sakura was working and he still stayed at her house, though he was more careful than ever to sleep on the couch and he'd went to his apartment for pajamas which Sakura privately thought looked new, but didn't say anything. The only time they were apart for any amount of time was when Lee was sent on missions and Sakura would do her best to distract herself, but time dragged when she knew she wouldn't see him.

Sakura had just gotten home from the hospital and was tidying up her apartment and cooking dinner for two. Tsunade had gotten word and Lee should be back from his mission any time now. Sakura was plotting. She'd had enough, it was over a month now and nothing had changed, well, she was going to change that tonight. She was cooking Lee's favorite meal and was wearing a new dress. It was her signature red, but it was definitely not a ninja outfit, it was red and slinky and fit her like a glove showing off her curves to perfection and leaving her back bare.

Lee came in just as she was lighting the candles. "Sakura," he yelled from the door to make sure she was home, he hadn't even stopped at his place, just gave his report to the Hokage and headed over her.

"Lee," Sakura called, "We have to talk, I'm in the dining room."

Lee had already removed his shoes and was walking toward her voice when he paused, _Talk_, he thought, _This is it, she's finally tired of my company, or she's gotten her memory back._ He wanted to cry, but he would do whatever he had to make Sakura happy, even if it meant leaving her alone, he straighted his shoulders and walked into the dining room. Into a romantic candlelit dinner for two with all his favorite foods, and Sakura already sitting down, looking better than he'd ever seen her look before, if rather determined. _Maybe she's just trying to let me down gently, _he temporized carefully sitting down opposite Sakura. "Everything looks delicious," he complicated.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks," then her face got more serious. "Lee," she began, "I've been speaking with the Hokage, even more while you've been away, there's no guarantee that my memory's going to come back, especially now, I mean I've seen nothing but familiar sights for over a month and there's been no change. I don't think it's fair for you to keep me waiting in limbo for something that might never happen," she said as though reciting a speech, she'd obviously been practicing this conversation.

Lee looked extremely confused, this was not going the way he had expected at all, "What do you mean Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"I want us to date!" she exclaimed, finally driven to far, "I want to have the right to kiss you, to touch you, to tell you I love you!" Sakura gasped as she realized what she'd said and covered her mouth blushing.

"Sakura!" Lee exclaimed rushing to her side, and dropping to his knees next to her, "Do you mean it?" he asked anxiously.

As she looked into his eyes all she could do was nod.

That was enough for Lee, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the enthusiasm she could ask for, he didn't pull away until Sakura did needing air. "I love you too," he whispered resting his forehead against hers.

Sakura gazed back at Lee and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Oh, Lee, you must be exhausted!" she exclaimed, "Eat and then you can lay down," she said firmly setting him down at her plate before gathering his and moving it to sit next to him. They ate and Lee told her about his mission and confessed that the reason he looked so tired was that he'd rushed home to see her, barely sleeping, he'd actually come home ahead of the team, they weren't due back for another two days at least. Afterwards, Sakura cleaned up while Lee had a shower before bed, he came out and headed toward the living room then stopped short as he realized there was no bed made up for him.

"Uh, Sakura-chan," he asked tentatively, wondering if she wanted him to go home.

"No more couch," she said decisively, pulling him toward her bedroom.

Lee began to blush, "But Sakura, you... I..."

"Lee, I want to sleep next to you, is that so much to ask?" she asked innocently. "Now lay down, I'll give you a massage before you sleep, you definitely look like you could use one," she commanded already taking off his pajama shirt and pushing him to the bed.

Lee just shook his head and lay on his stomach, he couldn't deny Sakura something she really wanted, no matter how sorely it tested his control. Then Sakura started the massage, she was using some kind of oil and it smelled like Sakura herself. He smiled at the idea, it was like she was branding him, so everyone would know she was his. As her hands went to work he bagan to groan, it felt so good, he could feel the tense muscles loosening and even more her chakra soothing the sore muscles and repairing any small tears invisible while she worked. This felt better than anything he'd ever felt before. By the time she was done Lee was so comfortable he was almost asleep, be barely noticed Sakura crawling into the bed with him and wrapping herself around him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any affilitated characters, if I did Lee would get Sakura and Sasuke would... moving on now.

_Sorry for the wait. Been busy, but hope you enjoy it now._

The next morning Lee struggled not to wake up. He was normally a morning person, and couldn't wait to get on with his training, but this morning he'd had such a great dream he didn't want to wake up. Sakura loved him and she finally wanted to date. It was the best dream he'd ever had. Despite his struggle the sun was insistent on waking him up and with a sigh he opened his eyes stretching when he realized he had Sakura wrapped over him. Her head was resting in the crook of his arm with her arm wrapped across his stomach and one leg wrapped securely over both his legs securely anchoring his against her. She gave a little contented sigh and snuggled even closer.

"Mmm," she said her bright green eyes slowly blinking open, coming to rest on Lee's face. A slow sleepy smile broke over Sakura's face, she slowly stretched up and kissed Lee gently on the lips. "Good morning Lee-kun," looking perfectly satisfied with the current arrangement.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," said Lee, still a little flustered by this new arrangement. "Would you like some breakfast? I could make you breakfast in bed," he offered.

"Only if you're going to come back and eat with me," she said in a teasing tone.

"Check, one breakfast for two coming up," said Lee, disentangling himself then leaning over and giving Sakura quick peck on the forehead before pulling his pajama top back on and heading for the kitchen.

Sakura smiled to herself, rolling over to Lee's spot and inhaling deeply before settling herself rearranging the pillows and sitting up in bed.

Just minutes later Lee came back in the room carrying a tray which he carefully set down on Sakura's lap. They both tucked in and Sakura would pause every couple bites to make Lee taste something, feeding him a bite herself.

***

Later that day, they did a light training session, well, light for Lee, it was pretty good one for Sakura. Then, when they were done and Sakura was panting and Lee was fine, they decided to relax together for the rest of the day. At Sakura's suggestion they went to the co-ed hotspring, so she could soak her aching muscles. It was hard work to keep up with Lee, but Sakura was determined to do just that.

At the spring there were alot of children there, because it was co-ed it was very popular with families. Sakura came out of the changeroom in her bathing suit, Lee was already in the wated playing with the children. Children and animals just seem to trust him, even the shyest child would immediately warm up to Lee. She watched them for a moment a smile warming her face before she went over, abandoning the idea of a nice relaxing romatic soak, "Hey, can I play too?" she asked and was immediately soaked with the warm water as all the children splashed her at once. Lee looked stricken, but Sakura after her initial shock just laughed and began chasing the children splashing them back.

They played with the children for most of the afternoon. Lee led an exhausted but happy Sakura home, she was so tired he was half carrying her. Her hair was still damp, but she didn't even care. "The children are so sweet, I haven't played like that since... well, I don't remember ever playing like that," she said with a tired attempt at a laugh.

Lee bit his lip, and gently kissed the top of her head. If she couldn't remember her past, he was going to make sure her new memories were as happy as he could make them. "We'll do it again, soon," he promised.

Sakura smiled up at him sleepily, "You're too good for me, Lee-kun, I don't know what I did to deserve you," she said.

Lee shook his head, "You've got it backwards Sakura-chan, you're too good for me," he said before kissing her gently. He led her in her apartment and put her to bed before laying down next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Finally

It had been a couple months and Lee and Sakura were closer than ever. Lee practically lived at Sakura's place, most of his clothes were in her closet and his toothbrush and shaving things had found their own place next to her things in the bathroom. He still had his own place, but that was more because he had a lease than because of any time he actually spent there. Sakura hummed happily to herself as she walked to work. By now she'd pretty much given up on getting her memories back without much regret. She and Lee still hadn't done IT, but she was plotting to change that soon, possibly tonight if possible. She heard some kind of comotion up ahead and peered to see what was going on, it looked like a ninja was coming back, but no one was due today, and they wouldn't cause this much commotion anyway. She headed over confused.

A tall, well built young man was slowly making his way through the village, his black eyes making a mockery of all the attention he was getting. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, gasping. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled and ran over completely on instinct hugging him, her memories flooding back as though they'd never left. He hugged her back smiling triumphantly. She pulled back, reeling, "I can't believe it," she said stunned, more to herself than to him, though he took it to be all about himself.

"Sakura, I love you, we can be together now," he said pulling her back for a kiss.

Unnoticed by the crowd and Sakura and Sasuke, Lee came upon them just in time to see Sakura throw herself at Sasuke and to hear his declaration. Sakura's lunch dropped to the ground, forgotten, she'd forgotten it and Lee had gone after her. He turned and ran, as fast as he could away, unfortunately completely missing the most important part of the scene.

Everyone else gasped as Sasuke kissed her, and then was even more shocked as Sakura pushed him forcebly away and then slapped him straight across the face, hard enough to leave a red mark on his cheek, he's probably be bruised later. She stepped back, outraged, "How dare you? You don't love me, you don't even know me. You left me and this village and everyone who cared anything about you to pursue your own selfish plans. Well, congradulations, you got what you wanted, you're alone. I don't love you. I'm not that girl anymore. That's not who I am," she said, realizing as she said it that it was true, she'd changed. A suprised smile spread across her face, "Tsunade was right, oh my God, I have to tell Lee," she turned and started running home completely forgetting Sasuke, leaving him stunned in a circle of stunned faces, all he could do was repeat her, "Lee?" he asked, not believing his own ears.

She burst into the apartment, "Lee, Lee-kun, are you here?" she yelled. Hearing noise she headed toward the bedroom. "Lee! I have the most wonderful news!" she exclaimed as she burst into the room only to stop dead. Lee was packing. "Lee... what are you doing?" she asked confused, and completely thrown off her high.

He only shook his head, trying so hard to be strong. "It's okay Sakura, I already know Sasuke's back, I'll get out of your way as fast as I can," he said quietly.

Sakura shook her head, "Lee... I don't understand, where are you going, what does Sasuke have to do with anything?" she asked worried and confused.

"I'll go back to my place, it's okay Sakura, I understand, you don't have to explain," he said barely controlling himself unable to even look at her.

And with that inner Sakura decided it was high time to come out, "Well, I sure as hell don't understand! What did I do? Why are you leaving me? You can't leave me, you promised you'd always be there when I need you, well I need you all the time. I need you to be there for me to laugh with me when I'm happy and cheer me up when I'm sad," she tore the bag he was packing out of his hands and threw it across the room away from the door. "I finally get my memory back, the one thing you wanted and now you don't want me anymore, how the hell does that make sense?" she raged.

"Sakura... I saw you with Sasuke..." he said brokenly.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, confused before realizing what must have happened. "Oh Lee, then you left too soon! Did you see me slap him or yell at him?" she asked shaking her head.

"You hit Sasuke?" Lee asked disbelieving his own ears.

She grinned a little, "Well, I guess when my memories came back a little of the old Sakura snuck out, if you don't believe me you can check, he should have a black eye by tomorrow. I probably shouldn't have, but he made me so mad, I just couldn't help myself. Nobody gets to kiss me but my Lee-kun," she stated firmly.

"Sakura-chan, you're memories are truely back and you still care for me? Are you sure?" he had to ask, not quite able to believe.

"Oh Lee-kun, if anyone should be asking if you're sure it should be me. I remember how horrible I was. I don't know how you can still talk to me, much less still love me. I don't deserve you," she said very seriously, "But, I promise from this day on I'll take up your work ethic towards making you happy if you still want to be with me," she said biting her lip, every mean thing was burned into her mind now and she didn't know how he could forgive her, but somehow he did.

"Sakura-chan, you know, I will always love and protect you!" he said giving her his nice-guy pose to prove it true.

Sakura just smiled and launched herself at him kissing him with all she could when a loud knock came from the front door. Sakura pulled back from Lee confused as to who it would be. They went to the door to see an intern there. "Uh... Sakura-sama, Tsunade sent me to see if you were alright, you were supposed to have training with her today at the hospital," the young girl said hesitantly.

Sakura laughed, covering her mouth, "Oh, I forgot. Tell Tsunade I'll be there ASAP," she said and closed the door giving Lee a quick kiss. "I'll be back for dinner. Unpack!" she commanded before running off to work.

Lee just stood there with a dopey grin on his face, it looked like hard work paid off after all. All his dreams were coming true, he gasped, he couldn't believe he'd wasted time, and he dashed out the door to tell his Guy-sensai the wonderful news.

* * *

_AN: And that's the end, I'm putting a little extra here and this will be why this story is rated M so if you read on, don't say I didn't warn you, because I did._

Epilogue:

Sakura got home from work to find the apartment immaculate. All of Lee's possessions were safely back to where they'd been before and Lee had cooked her a delicious dinner. All through dinner Sakura plotted, there was no sense in letting all her planning go to waste. After dinner Lee offered to do the dishes. "Thank you, everything was wonderful. I'm just going to get changed," Sakura said and went to her bedroom to set her trap. By the time the dishes were done Sakura had managed to light the room with candles, the bed was turned down and Sakura lay in the bed, her hair down and she was wearing nothing but a very brief, light green camisole night gown.

Lee opened the door and stopped dead staring at Sakura, unable to believe his eyes. It looked as though Sakura were... no he had to be wrong he had to be strong for Sakura. His innocent Sakura wouldn't even consider seducing him, his own perverted mind was putting things out of context. "I'll, um, I'll just change in the bathroom," he stuttered through the sentence, unable to take his eyes off of Sakura's delectible frame. He grabbed his pajamas and ran to the bathroom before his problem became apparent. He started to take care of himself in the bathroom when there came a banging on the door and next thing he knew Sakura had opened the door catching him in a most embarrasing position, completely naked and well, you get the picture. "Uh, Sakura-chan... I, er.. that is," he stuttered unable to do anything besides try to hide his raging erection and turn a very bright shade of red.

Sakura realized she was going to have to be even more bold. She'd rather hoped Lee would get the idea and take it from there, she wasn't sure exactly what to do now that she'd caught him doing pretty much what she'd thought. "Lee... I want to take care of you," she said hoping he'd get the message.

"Of course, Sakura-chan, I want to take care of you too, just let me get dressed and..." Lee stopped talking because Sakura's finger had rose to his lips silencing him.

"No Lee," she said stressing his name, hoping he'd get the intimacy implied by the lack of an honorary, "I want to take care of all of you from now on," she said licking her suddenly dry lips. His eyes darted following the motion and Sakura pulled him down kissing him gently.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," Lee said nervously, "I don't think that is a good idea right now," he protested.

"Lee! Really! Come on! Take the lead here, please, I want to take care of you like a woman takes care of her man... and I want you to do the same for me, please!" she asked, getting frustrated.

"Sakura-chan? Really, you want me to..." Lee asked unable to even vocalize his dream. "I'm dreaming," he said dazed.

"Lee, if... if you won't take care of me, I'll do it myself!" she threatened turning to stalk toward the bedroom.

She didn't make it a single step before Lee grabbed hold of her and lifted her bridal-style taking her to their bedroom. "Of course I will always take care of you, Sakura-chan, in any way you like. I would do anything for you," he promised practically running to the bedroom leaving her a little dizzy since he wasn't wearing his weights. Lee was a genius of hard work and his new goal was to learn exactly what pleased Sakura since that was what she'd asked of him, and that it was more than he could have believed possible was just a bonus. He kissed her passionately as they fell on the bed quickly rolling so that he was on top with Sakura underneath him. He gasped as she pulled him closer bringing his erection into burning contact with the thin silk covering her pussy, and she moaned softly.

He cautiously started to pull the tiny nightie off and was rewarded when she rose up lifting her arms for him to pull it over her head leaving her breasts bare to his sight. His mouth went dry as his hand cautiously moved to gently cup her breast, she gave a happy sigh and put her hand over his to urge him on as she laid back down on the bed. She looked up at him smiling slightly as his other hand took a hold of her other breast and she made little contented noises as he massaged them occassionaly pushing herself into his hands if he did something particularly pleasurable. After a moment spent admiring her Lee bent over and began giving her kisses all along her neck, pausing at her pulse when she gasped and sucking lightly, causing her hands to go to the back of his head to urge him to keep going. He obediently obeyed blazing a trail to one of her breasts. He played a littled licking and bitting gently before latching onto the nipple and suckling keeping time with his hand playing with her other breast. Sakura's pants turned into open-mouthed gasps until her body bucked against his for a few moments then went rigid before collapsing beneath him shocked.

He looked down at her proud as she looked up at him stunned. "I didn't know that could happen from that," she said when she could finally speak.

Lee smiled, "Let's see what else we can learn," he suggested, his hand slowly moving down her flat stomach to the place between her thighs that was wettest and hottest.

"Uh, Lee," she exclaimed, one hand going to her mouth as he began to play starting the dance all over again. His finger began a rhytmic motion, slowly moving up and down, gradually getting faster and faster, til he carefully fit one finger inside her and she gasped pushing herself against his hand as sensations she'd never experienced washed through her. "Lee-kun," she gasped pulling him down to kiss him intensely as he slowly inserted another finger inside her slowly stretching her, preparing her for him.

"Sakura, just lay back," he commanded, breaking the kiss and spreading her thighs. She obeyed expecting penetration, when instead his body slid down hers and before she could protest his mouth was where his hand had been, and my god, it felt even better. This felt so good, she was going to die from pleasure, she couldn't take it anymore, and as he sucked on her clitoris she came apart in his arms crying his name. He wrung every last bit from her making it last as long as he could before coming back up beside her grinning like the kid that just ate the whole cake.

She lethargically waved a hand, barely able to do that, "You've killed me," she tried to complain, but she was too tired to really care. "I can't even help you," she said, petulantly, though even that was hard to keep up.

"Don't worry Sakura, you don't have to do anything," he promised finally placing himself between her thighs as she's wanted, now when she had no energy to care. He carefully began pushing inside, she'd lost her cherry years ago through training, but she was still incredibly tight and he was worried about hurting her no matter how wet she was or how good she felt. Somehow, though she didn't know how her energy started to come back even though she'd been sure just seconds before that she was useless until morning. She started to move against him and Lee groaned, burrying his face in her shoulder, "No, Sakura-chan, you must stay still, I don't know how long I can..." he was cut off as Sakura pulled him down kissing him feriously her other hand curling around him to his butt pulling him even deeper as she moved against him. "Sakura-chan, no, I can't," he began thrusting faster and faster and looked down at Sakura in amazement as he could feel her cumming all around him, it was more than he could handle and with a final thrust he came holding her in his arms, his head tucked in the crook of her neck.

He stayed the way for a few minutes until the world settled back around him and he looked at Sakura a little sheepishly. "I am sorry Sakura-chan, I meant to pleasure you much more thoroughly, tomorrow I will..." she shut him up in the most pleasant way possible.

When she finally stopped kissing him she just looked up at him, "Lee, no training promises. That was wonderful, amazing. I love you, but if you think we need to get better, we'll just practice, okay?" she asked.

He smiled down at her and kissed her nose, "Of course, what ever my Cherry Blossom would like," he said, slowly pulling out of her. He wrapped his arm around her and she contentedly took her place snuggling into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you my Sakura," he said softly.

"I love you too, Lee," she said sleepily already drifting off to the sound of his heartbeat.

Lee finally drifted off finally realizing, he'd really gotten everything he'd ever wanted.


End file.
